Ca m'a fait du bien
by ToriFairy
Summary: 5 années qu'elle a disparu de la vie de Georg sans laisser de traces ni d'explications. ..Elle réapparait dans sa vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?


OS: Hétéro

**tS: **Hétéro  
**Autre couple**: Georg & sa petite amie  
**Résumé**: Elle réapparait dans la vie de Georg bouleversant tout après 5 ans d'absence inexpliquée.  
**Musique:** Emmanuel Moire

N'avez-vous jamais eu cette impression que votre vie est en suspens ? Qu'elle vous échappe et que vous la subissez ? Ne vous –êtes vous jamais rebellé contre cet état de fait et tenté par tous les moyens de vous réapproprier son cours ? Et bien c'est ce que je tente de faire depuis tout ce temps maintenant. Tout ce temps à me battre contre moi, contre eux, contre tous, pour elle, pour lui.

**Avril 2008**

J'aime ce mois, ce n'est pas encore totalement le printemps mais au moins ce n'est plus l'hiver. Des fleurs timides pointent le bout de leurs nez dans une multitude de couleurs chatoyantes comme gênées d'être aussi belles. Je suis d'humeur légère aujourd'hui. Je vais retrouver mon amour.. Je file, je cours, je vole. J'avoue être un peu désolée pour Bill qui a du se faire opérer d'un kyste aux cordes vocales et donc ne peut plus chanter. Mais il faut avouer qu'il n'y va pas de main morte lui aussi. Déjà il a pas un grand filet de voix, il a jamais pris de cours de chant pour apprendre à souffler et contrôler sa respiration. Mais en plus il fume comme un pompier, boit et se drogue trop. Même si sa voix est agréable et envoûtante, elle n'en demeure pas moins fragile et il en prend pas soin. Je soupire mais sourit malgré tout. Cela fait quelques jours de congés supplémentaires avec mon chou. Quand je pense à lui, mon cœur rate un battement. Déjà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. Il vient d'avoir 21 ans et je n'ai pas pu me rendre à son anniversaire. Raison de santé. Mais maintenant que je sais ce dont je souffre, je vais mieux et je me sens même joyeuse. Je vais revoir mon amour et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : je ne suis pas malade.

**  
****Avril 2013**

Je me retrouve là dans cette rue inconnue mais connue à force de l'arpenter nerveusement.  
J'ai fini je pense par y laisser ma marque, imprégnant chaque gravier de la route de mon empreinte et que mes semelles de chaussures s'usent sous leur impact. Ma main serre nerveusement l'enveloppe blanche dont dépend le cours de ma vie. Un bien grand pouvoir dans ces quelques lignes : soit je serai heureuse, soit je devrai continuer à vivre sans exister. Pleurer sans larmes, rire sans sourires. « Allons courage » me dis-je pour la millième fois. J'ai accompli bien plus difficile au cours de mon existence alors ce n'est pas le dépôt d'une petite lettre qui va m'achever. Un pauvre sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres .. si en fait.

Je me précipite derrière le gros arbre qui me cache tout en ne me cachant pas la vue, j'halète de trouille. Mes doigts se triturent nerveusement et s'infligent bien des douleurs sous l'effet de mes ongles. Mes larmes coulent à présent sans retenue sur mes joues. J'ai besoin d'évacuer cette angoisse et cette attente aussi, ce mix de sentiments.  
La tristesse est une émotion simple. Elle révèle un manque de nature affective. Je suis triste de la perte d'une personne, d'un animal, d'un objet qui a une valeur affective. J'éprouve de la tristesse lorsque je rate une occasion importante. Je me sens triste quand je suis privée de quelque chose qui a de la valeur à mes yeux. Ma tristesse révèle alors la présence d'un besoin affectif. La tristesse est d'autant plus intense que la perte ou le manque est subjectivement considérable. Il est impossible de faire une liste exhaustive de tous les manques ou les besoins affectifs que la tristesse peut révéler. Il en est de la tristesse comme de toutes les émotions, c'est en la ressentant complètement qu'on obtient une information précise.  
Je souris un peu, malgré moi, en repensant aux paroles du psychologue. Quelle idée d'y penser maintenant. Tristesse beau visage que me veux-tu ?

Je tente désespérément de m'obliger à respirer calmement comme on me l'a appris lors de mes cours de yoga, et j'ai repris un semblant de ressemblance avec un être humain normal lorsque j'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et que je vois un homme en sortir. Mes yeux se sont agrandis à sa vue, mon cœur a fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne la déchire. Seigneur, il n'avait pas changé ou si peu. Du fond de ma mémoire, je fouillais tentant de retrouver sur ce visage inconnu et pourtant si familier les traits et défauts de mon amour. Il avait conservé sa belle carrure, et ses cheveux châtains retombaient souplement dans son cou. Un coiffeur plus ingénieux que les autres avait réussi à lui faire une sorte de vague qui encadrait son visage du côté droit. Mèche folle que je mourrai d'envie de toucher, d'embrasser. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je passais une langue envieuse sur mes lèvres rendues sèches de désir. Mes lèvres qui voulaient les siennes. A quoi bon le cacher, j'avais toujours cette attirance envers lui.

**Nuit du 31 Décembre 2007- Réveillon**

Je te regarde mon amour. Tes mains me déshabillent et tu ne quittes pas mon visage des yeux. Tu veux lire toutes mes émotions, toute la passion et l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Pas de baisers pour le moment. Juste tes mains sur moi, tes mains en moi caressant doucement mon clitoris, te délectant de l'humidité onctueuse dont j'entoure tes doigts. Et je ne peux retenir de me mordre la lèvre et gémir de plaisir sous l'effet de la caresse double de ton regard et de tes mains. Ensuite, je t'ai touché aussi de la même façon durant un long moment redessinant la courbe de tes muscles, goûtant le velouté de ta peau, et ses différentes odeurs. Celle boisée de tes aisselles, celle poivrée de ton corps, celle musquée de ton sexe. Cette nuit là, nous l'avons passé tous les deux dans un chalet en pleine montagne à faire l'amour encore et encore au pied de la cheminée, sur le tapis en peau de bête. Une nuit magique comme jamais.

**  
****Avril 2013**

La porte vient de se refermer maintenant. Ceux ne sont plus des larmes qui dévalent de mes joues mais des torrents. Ce que j'ai vu.. c'est trop dur.. Comme si j'avais remonté une rivière en nageant à contre sens. Vannée. Je crois que c'est la morsure humide du soir tombant qui m'a fait réagir, je frissonnais. Pourtant j'avais réussi à tenir le coup à obtenir tout même d'un endroit stérile. Oui toutes les filles pleurent. Pourtant elles n'ont pas pu toutes te rencontrer. N'est-ce pas ?

Quand je ne te vois pas, le temps m'accable, et l'heure.  
A je ne sais quel poids impossible à porter :  
Je sens languir mon cœur, qui cherche à me quitter ;  
Et ma tête se penche, et je souffre et je pleure.

Quand ta voix saisissante atteint mon souvenir,  
Je tressaille, j'écoute... et j'espère immobile ;  
Et l'on dirait que Dieu touche un roseau débile ;  
Et moi, tout moi répond : Dieu ! Faites-le venir !

Quand sur tes traits charmants j'arrête ma pensée,  
Tous mes traits sont empreints de crainte et de bonheur ;  
J'ai froid dans mes cheveux ; ma vie est oppressée,  
Et ton nom, tout à coup, s'échappe de mon cœur.

Quand c'est toi-même, enfin ! quand j'ai cessé d'attendre,  
Tremblante, je me sauve en te tendant les bras ;  
Je n'ose te parler, et j'ai peur de t'entendre ;  
Mais tu cherches mon âme, et toi seul l'obtiendras !

Suis-je une sœur tardive à tes vœux accordée ?  
Es-tu l'ombre promise à mes timides pas ?  
Mais je me sens frémir. Moi, ta sœur ! Quelle idée !  
Toi, mon frère ! ... ô terreur ! Dis que tu ne l'es pas !

Je pose ma plume et replis les feuilles sur lesquelles j'ai couché mes peines et mon angoisse.. Le temps qui passe, se moque de moi tandis que je trépasse. Le temps qui se meut, qui m'émeut et me fait sursauter au moindre bruit de voiture, de sonnette, de téléphone. Mais non rien. Rien que le silence qui m'entoure, m'enveloppe tel un manteau délicat mais pourtant bien trop lourd à porter. Le silence qui le décrit, le silence qui écrit. Une nouvelle page de notre histoire, son histoire, la mienne.  
Je me sens de nouveau faible jusqu'aux larmes mais je ne dois pas. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je dois me montrer forte, il ne s'agit plus que de moi maintenant. Alors je pleure à l'intérieur. Mon ventre se tord . ce soir, je le sais je vais de nouveau me souvenir, je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Mon homme au regard d'enfant. Mon homme qui porte un enfant dans les yeux.  
Cela fait une semaine que je l'ai revu et que j'ai laissé ma lettre. Silence radio. Il est aux abonnés absents. Et ses yeux, ses yeux ne sont plus ceux d'un enfant. Un rire joyeux me tire de mes pensées et me ramène à la vie loin de cette rive ou je pars à la dérive. Je me secoue et ouvre la porte gaiement

**Mai 2013**

Ce soir concert des Tokio Hotel. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils existent toujours. J'ai été émue et heureuse de revoir les garçons J'ai pris un billet.. comme tout le monde. Plus de privilèges. Je soupire  
Tant de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Mémoire, je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que j'aime ce mot désormais.  
Comme une automate je me dirige vers les gardes du corps un fol espoir accroché au cœur. Je me plante devant Saki adoptant la pose bravache et fière que je prenais dans le passé. Il me toise un instant avec mépris puis tente de me repousser avec fermeté. Alors je lui sors la petite phrase usuelle.. et je vois avec soulagement ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Mon cœur bat la chamade. « C'est toi », me dit-il, « bon Dieu c'est toi sale gamine va, mais t'étais-ou ? Ou as-tu disparu durant ces 5 années ? J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou de douleurs »  
Mon sourire s'efface. Je baisse la tête et fait tout pour empêcher les larmes douloureuses qui perlent derrière mes paupières de tomber.  
« j'ai été très.. très gravement malade Saki » .  
Il hoche la tête d'un air circonspect et me prend dans ses bras. Nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendus tous les deux. Je me laisse aller contre lui et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je ressens un sentiment de sécurité. Apaisée. Mais les larmes coulent et roulent sur mes joues malgré tout. Il me regarde attristé et me demande mon N° de téléphone. Puis je l'entends dire que dès qu'il finit son service, il vient me chercher et que nous allons parler tous les deux.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes assis tous les deux dans ce petit café peu fréquenté et je lui raconte ces cinq dernières années. Il m'écoute attentivement me prend la main quand il sent que je craque, secoue la tête et me réconforte. Il comprend ma détresse, il a compris. Il a compris le vide, le manque, la peur tous ses sentiments qui ont géré ma vie durant trois années, ma bataille pour reprendre le dessus et le cours de ma vie. Puis l'espoir, l'espoir. Il me dit qu'il va m'aider. Que notre histoire à tous les deux ne peut pas se terminer de la sorte. Puis il m'annonce que ça ne sera pas simple car il a refait sa vie depuis. Mais qu'il fera de son mieux. En partant, il me laisse une petite boite. Je le regarde interloquée : « Pandora » «La boite de Pandore ? » « Oui selon la mythologie grecque , elle a libéré dans le monde toutes les émotions négatives, apeurée elle a refermé sa boite laissant le dernier sentiments qui y était : l'espoir » je fronce les sourcils, je crains de ne pas comprendre. « A toi d'ouvrir la boite et de laisser sortir l'espoir » Je souris.

**15 Mai 2013 **

Grand nettoyage du Samedi à la maison. Pas super intéressant mais obligatoire.  
Comment je me sens ?  
Je flotte.  
Toujours aucune nouvelle depuis un mois et demie et si Saki n'était pas là pour me remonter le moral à coups de petits textos rigolos, je crois que je me serai écroulée depuis longtemps. Alors pour évacuer mon stress, dépoussiérage extrême, je fais les carreaux. Perchée sur mon escabeau je fredonne sur la musique de **rette mich **.J'ai toujours adoré cette chanson.

- **_Tu ne changes pas tes habitudes à ce que je vois_**_**  
**_**_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_**

Je manque m'étaler sur le sol et d'ailleurs je pense que sans les deux bras musclés qui m'ont rattrapée de justesse je me serai certainement cogné la tête sur le rebord de la table basse voire même je serai morte. Assommée. Je me remets d'aplomb et timidement mes yeux se lèvent vers lui. Je l'observe à la dérobée. Mal à l'aise.  
Palpitations, gorge nouée... autant de signes évocateurs de l'émoi naissant. L'amour échappe à toutes explications et je le regarde avec avidité et crainte. Nous ne disons rien. Au bout d'un moment interminable, il me demande s'il peut s'asseoir.  
Je lui fais signe que oui, trop nerveuse pour parler. J'ai envie de pleurer, ma gorge se noue, son regard me prend tout, m'ôte tout courage pour me le rebalancer à la gueule ensuite.

Un silence pesant et gêné s'installe entre nous. Pourtant nous savons que nous devons parler et que chaque parole peut déclencher des hostilités. Ce qu'il ressortira de cette conversation, ça ni lui ni moi ne le savons, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ce ne sera que du positif. Il le faut.

- **_je peux avoir une tasse de thé s'il te plait ?_**_**  
**_**_- Oui bien sur. _**

Je file à la cuisine lui préparer son breuvage en vitesse. Puis je lui ramène avec une tasse. Son regard se fige face à l'objet. Se souvient-il ? A-t-il compris ? Je décide de tester encore un peu. Je m'approche du sucrier et il s'empresse de me stopper déclarant :

**_- non je le prends sans sucre... mais_**_**  
**_**_- Avec un nuage de lait._**

Il sourit malgré tout. Le premier vrai sourire sincère et éblouissant depuis qu'il est arrivé.

**- tu n'as pas oublié ? **me demande t-il incrédule  
- **_Ca non,.. Mais beaucoup d'autres choses oui._**_**  
**_**_- C'est ce que j'ai constaté_**

Le ton de sa voix est amère et me fait mal. Il est temps. Oh oui l'heure a sonné

**2EME PARTIE**

**- Je comprends ton amertume. Et..****  
****- Tu **_**comprends**_** mon amertume **?

Sa voix est ironique et le sourcil interrogateur qu'il lève ressemble à une sentence de mort. En dépit du mal profond que cela me cause, je sais que je ne dois pas lâcher prise. Non pas maintenant.  
Et c'est d'une voix raffermie mais douce que je reprends comme si de rien n'était

- **_Si ! je le sais._**

Il se lève d'un bond la colère le faisant trembler. Il crie, plus il crie et plus je parle doucement mais gentiment. Je dois réussir. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je lui attrape la main et la pose sur mon cœur. Il s'arrête, ne dit mot, interdit. Mais il ne retire pas sa main. Mes doigts glissent sur sa main, caressant sa peur et je porte sa main à ma joue tendrement. Ses yeux me dévorent interrogateurs. Je le sens troublé, malheureux, au bord du gouffre et luttant contre lui-même.. Mais il ne retire toujours pas sa main. Il se prête à moi mais ne se donne pas encore. Alors je me confie, je lui raconte tout, je lui révèle ce qu'il m'est arrivé durant ces cinq années sans lui.  
Je lui raconte alors comment ma vie a basculé sur cette fameuse route au matin du premier Avril 2008, je lui raconte ma joie d'aller le retrouver pour son anniversaire, puis je lui raconte ce chauffard sur la route. Je lui raconte comment cet assassin a pris la fuite, comment une âme charitable est venue à mon secours, me parlant afin que je ne sombre pas dans le coma. Je lui raconte comment il a retenu du mieux qu'il pouvait l'hémorragie et que c'est aussi grâce à cela que j'ai eu la vie sauve. Je lui raconte mon transport à l'hôpital et la descente aux enfers qui a suivie.

Je le sens ses épaules se crisper. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, non je suis plongée, perdue dans mes souvenirs, je revis toutes ces émotions et cela ne me fait pas mal. Cela ne me fait plus mal. En cinq années dont trois de thérapie intensive j'ai vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir dessus. Tant d'années passées à tenter de reconstituer mon passé, amasser des éléments et créer mon puzzle. Je suis allée trop loin maintenant pour me taire. Ou pas assez. La pression légère de ses doigts dans ma main me pousse à continuer.

Je lui explique alors mon réveil du coma au bout de trois longs mois. Seule, désorientée, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Mais pire encore, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Amnésie rétrograde : diagnostic des médecins. Incapacité à me remémorer des faits récents Par exemple: j'étais incapable de me remémorer des souvenirs de vacances ou de lieux de vie d'il y a quinze ans.. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un filet ténu. Si je suis capable de discuter de mon accident sans émotions, je ne le peux en ce qui concerne mon amnésie. Mais je tiens bon. Perdue dans les méandres de mes souvenirs, je ne me rends pas compte qu'il est venu derrière moi, m'entourant de ses bras pour me bercer. Une ancienne sensation- oui celle là je le reconnaîtrai entre mille- revient à la surface, je me sens protégée. Ses bras ont toujours été pour moi un rempart, un cocon, une barrière d'amour et de tendresse qui éloignent de moi toute idée de peur ou de solitude. C'est ma place. Qu'importe celle qui partage sa vie aujourd'hui, qu'importe l'enfant nouveau né qui vit avec eux, c'est ma place et sans ce stupide accident ; JAMAIS elle n'aurait existé. Non Jamais.

De tous temps cet homme a été fait pour moi tout comme moi j'ai été faite pour lui  
Cet homme a été rêvé pour moi et moi j'ai tant rêvé de lui  
Cet homme je me suis battu pour lui  
Cet homme a tendu la main vers moi et moi je dois me battre pour lui, contre les autres et contre moi.  
Cet homme a crié vers moi, et moi j'ai crié tant et tant de fois pour lui.  
Inconsciemment cet homme a prié pour moi et moi j'ai prié pour le retrouver. Cet homme a été crée pour moi et moi je suis faite pour lui.

Il me berce doucement et je m'alanguis contre lui tremblante .

- **_Tout va bien sweet sweet babe. Ne dis rien si c'est trop dur._**

Je souris. Il vient de m'appeler par le surnom que lui seul me donnait. Acte manqué ou acte délibéré ? Je soupire mais lui dis que je veux finir, qu'il doit savoir, qu'il a le droit de savoir.

Je lui raconte ma peur irraisonnée, mes difficultés physiques et la longue rééducation qui a suivi, les heures et séances pénibles chez le kiné afin de recouvrer l'usage de mes muscles et de mes jambes, ma dépression durant deux ans, mon combat juridique aussi. Je lui dis mes larmes, ma tristesse, mon sentiment de ne pas être à ma place, puis ce manque, ce gros vide intérieur impossible à expliquer mais que j'ai finalement réussi à combler au bout de deux années.

Par un premier choc et puis il y a tout juste 6 mois par un autre choc plus grand encore mais qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau moi. Même si je suis incomplète.

Puis je me tais. Ses mains viennent agripper les miennes serrant mes doigts autour des siens avec force. Puis je sens dans mon cou son souffle chaud et saccadé.. des baisers mouillés. Mouillés de ses larmes. Et là les digues qui retenaient mes émotions tombent et les larmes coulent maintenant. Nous pleurons ensemble en silence sur ces années perdues, sur notre impuissante, sur nos erreurs et mauvais jugements, sur cet amour qui est toujours là. Sur cette complicité que nous allons peut-être retrouver... Réunis dans une douleur muette matinée d'espoir, sans un mot. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre séchant mutuellement nos pleurs, nous caressant tendrement le visage, nous dévorant des yeux comme pour puiser en l'autre la force et trouver une réponse à la question silencieuse qui se posait. Il a pris mes mains dans les siennes, les a portés à ses lèvres avant de m'embrasser chaque doigt tendrement. Enfin un sourire tout timide et plein de pardon non formulé est naît sur ses lèvres.

- **_Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit. Mais j'ai eu si mal_**... -sa voix se brise- **_j'ai cru devenir fou et durant longtemps je suis resté une loque. Sans le soutien des trois autres, je ne sais pas ou je serai ni ce que je serai devenu. _**

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tenir pour éviter que tu ne deviennes folle ? Qui t'a aidé ?_**_**  
**_**_- Non .. en fait je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...Je.._**

Je suis stoppée par un sanglot déchirant. Je me précipite vers la chambre.  
Lorsque j'en sors quelques minutes plus tard, stressée mais étrangement sereine en même temps, je tiens dans mes bras ma fille encore un peu endormie malgré son cauchemar. Ma fille. Notre fille.  
Je vois son étonnement puis son regard se fait dur avant de se détourner de moi. Il fixe à peine la petite. Il m'en veut je le sens. Il se dit certainement que tout ce que je lui ai raconté c'est du vent, que mon amour pour lui n'était pas aussi fort et indéfectible. Que je ne l'ai pas attendu.  
Au tressaillement de sa mâchoire, je devine que la nervosité l'a gagné. Puis Stefanie tourne son visage vers l'inconnu et je le vois pâlir en portant la main à sa bouche.  
Mon petit ange elle sourit, descend de mes bras et va vers son père en riant :

- **_Ben t'es enfin là Papa ! ze savais que tu reviendrais un zour Vati._**

Elle tend ses bras pour qu'il l'a prenne. Mais il ne fait que reculer encore et encore avant de se retrouvé acculé au mur. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme constamment. Incapable de former des mots et encore moins des phrases cohérentes.

- **_Mamounette, il a quoi papa ? Il a de la fièvre ?_**_**  
**_**_- Non mon cœur, il est juste fatigué _**dis-je en la reprenant dans les bras.

Sa réaction ou plutôt son absence de réaction me fait mal, même si une part de moi comprend que ce soit un gros choc. Que ce soient trop de chocs à encaisser en un laps de temps aussi cours.

**- Ce ..c..est ? ma .. ma..  
- Oui c'est ta fille Georg. J'étais enceinte de quatre mois lorsque j'ai eu l'accident. C'est cela que je venais t'annoncer ce jour là.**

**  
**Il pousse un cri déchirant et tombe à genoux sur le sol. Je sens que Stefanie s'inquiète, ses grands yeux verts si semblables à ceux de son père sont remplis d'interrogations et sa bouche tremblante est annonciatrice de larmes. Je la dépose dans sa chambre et lui allume la télé afin qu'elle reste calme avant de retourner voir son père. Deux Listing en larmes je peux pas gérer

Son regard hagard erre dans la pièce. Ca me fait mal. Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'il me dit :

- **_Tu... c'est.. C'est ma fille ??_**_**  
**_**_- Oui Georg. C'est notre fille .Ta fille : Stefanie_**_**  
**_**_- Ce n'est pas possible.. c'est pas vrai.. c'est pas possible bordel _**...

Ceux sont les derniers mots que j'entends de lui avant de sentir le froid du vent sur mon visage et d'entendre la porte claquer... Il est parti

**  
****Début Juillet 2013.**

Je suis sur le plateau d'une émission télé dans le public. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que je fais là. J'attends nerveusement. L'équipe technique s'affaire, mon malaise grandit. Je n'ai qu'une envie ; prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir. J'en ai assez de Tokio Hotel, de toute cette folie autour d'eux. Je ne sais que trop ce qu'elle cache.  
Saki est venu en personne me remettre une invitation extra spécial VIP et je dois être placée à un endroit bien précis. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Cela fait un mois et demie que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Georg. Stefanie pleure sans arrêt, elle veut revoir son vati. Pauvre enfant. Je venais à peine de sortir du coma lorsque j'ai accouchée seule et sans repères dans cette clinique. Mais suite à mon amnésie et à cause de mon état de santé, les services sociaux me l'ont enlevée, prétextant que je serai incapable de m'occuper d'une enfant, ne parvenant déjà pas à savoir moi-même qui j'étais. Je n'ai quasi pas vu ma fille durant deux ans. Mais je me suis battue.. avec l'aide de mon médecin qui s'était pris d'affection pour moi et soutenue par mon psychothérapeute. J'ai tout fait pour lui créer un environnement stable. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu « **rette mich** » à la radio que le déclic s'est produit. Tokio Hotel , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais : ce nom avait un rapport étroit avec mon passé et en voyant Georg j'ai su. C'était lui le père de Stefanie. D'ailleurs elle lui ressemblait tellement. Grâce à Internet, j'ai trouvé des photos de Georg enfant et ce nez mutin, ces cheveux châtains et ses grands yeux verts : c'est elle. Au bout d'une année de recherches, de travail, de questionnement, j'ai su. Depuis je n'ai jamais cessé de parler de Georg à notre fille, il est une partie d'elle. Son passé, son futur, ses racines. Malheureusement, rien n'a été comme je le souhaitais et en dépit de la découverte de l'existence de sa fille. Il nous a rejetées. Moi le soi disant amour de sa vie, et sa fille. Née de sa chair. Conçue dans la nuit du Nouvel an 2008. Cette douleur est aussi forte que celle de l'accident.

Les lumières s'allument et je vois le groupe au grand complet arriver sur le plateau et saluer la foule. Ils sont tous les quatre vêtus de blanc.  
Les applaudissements se stoppent, la présentatrice enchaîne

- Bonsoir et merci les Tokio Hotel de nous réserver la primeur de cette nouvelle.

Ils hochent la tête en souriant.

- il semblerait Bill que le prochain single n'ait pas été écrit par vous pour les paroles mais par Georg  
- Oui en effet. Georg voulait aborder un thème qui le touche et bouleverse sa vie à l'heure actuelle. Aussi nous avons stoppé tous les enregistrements en cours.  
**- Je vois. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus Georg** ?  
- Bien sur. Le thème bien qu'universel ; l'Amour et le mal amour, me touche de façon personnelle et a des incidences dans ma vie privée qui a déjà commencé à changer mais va encore plus être chamboulée dans les mois qui suivent.  
- **C'est-à-dire ?**

La sensation de malaise qui me tenait depuis tout à l'heure se mue en nausées. Je me sens comme conduite à l'abattoir. Ainsi il a choisi et malgré tout, je ne fais pas partie de ses plans de vie. Je ne veux même pas en entendre plus et j e décide de me lever, les larmes brouillant ma vue.

- **C'est-à-dire : que j'ai retrouvé l'amour. Non, j'ai retrouvé l'amour de ma vie et on ne peut pas, on ne doit pas aller à l'encontre de l'amour sous peine de le regretter toute sa vie. Je l'ai perdue une fois et je ne l'ai plus vue durant cinq années, maintenant il est HORS DE QUESTIONS que je la laisse partir de nouveau.  
- C'est magnifique ce que vous dites Georg. Elle en a de la chance. Devons-nous nous attendre à un mariage dans les prochains mois ?  
- Si elle veut encore de moi malgré le fait que je me suis comporté comme un crétin alors oui.  
- Ahhh sortez vos mouchoirs mesdemoiselles. Georg Listing n'est définitivement plus sur le marché des célibataires. Je vous remercie pour cette interview et j'aimerais un petit plaisir en écoutant votre nouveau single s'il vous plait.  
- Bien sur. Merci à vous  
- C'était Tokio Hotel, Mesdames, Messieurs et on se quitte avec** « **Toi** » **leur nouveau single**

**_Je t'offre ma taille_**_**  
**_**_Et mes lèvres pour quand tu voudras les embrasser_**_**  
**_**_Je t'offre ma folie_**_**  
**_**_Et le peu de neurones qu'il me reste_**_**  
**_**_Mes chaussures délavées_**_**  
**_**_Le journal dans lequel j'écris_**_**  
**_**_Je t'offre jusqu'à mes soupirs_**_**  
**_**_Mais ne pars plus_**_**  
**_**_Refrain_**_**  
**_**_Parce que c'est toi mon soleil_**_**  
**_**_La foi avec laquelle je vis_**_**  
**_**_La puissance de ma voix_**_**  
**_**_Les pieds avec lesquels je marche_**_**  
**_**_Parce que c'est toi Amour,_**_**  
**_**_Mes envies de rire_**_**  
**_**_L' « adieu » que je ne pourrai jamais dire_**_**  
**_**_Parce que je ne peux pas vivre .. sans toi._**_**  
**_**_Aussi si un jour tu décidais_**_**  
**_**_De partir de nouveau loin de moi_**_**  
**_**_Sache que.. je fermerai à clé toutes les portes_**_**  
**_**_Pour que jamais tu ne puisses sortir_****  
****_Je t'offre mes silences_**_**  
**_**_Je t'offre mon nez_**_**  
**_**_Je te donne jusqu'à mes os_**_**  
**_**_Mais restes auprès de moi._**

Les applaudissements crépitent dans l'audience, briquets allumés, reniflements d'émotion, bien des filles pleurent, des couples s'embrassent. Mais je perçois plus que je ne vois ces mouvements de foule. Je pleure encore et encore de bonheur, de joie. Je pleure pour Stef qui aura son vati qui l'aime auprès d'elle, je pleure pour ce joli pied de nez que la vie vient de nous faire, je pleure pour l'arc en ciel qui va illuminer ma vie , je pleure pour Georg que je retrouve. Je perçois sa présence et c'est un visage bouleversé que je tourne vers lui avant de me jeter dans ses bras. La foule nous siffle et des rires de joie éclatent avant que les applaudissements ne retentissent de nouveau lorsque Georg vient capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et sensuel. Nous avons l'avenir devant nous. Je le sais maintenant.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Un com au moins, ça me fera plaisir..

Vous pouvez retrouver mes os ici :tori-os./


End file.
